


烟瘾小姐

by soupmakesthingsbetter



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupmakesthingsbetter/pseuds/soupmakesthingsbetter
Summary: 少年喜欢你。不是因为颈窝淡淡的烟草香，不是因为烈酒使人麻痹。他喜欢你，就只是单纯的喜欢你。





	烟瘾小姐

你住在彼得·帕克，这个比你小几岁的好孩子家对面。

准确的说，你住在他们家的东边的Town house里。

每天清晨，日出之时，橙黄交错的光总会第一个打在彼得家的小院子里。

你会穿着浅蓝色的吊带，打开百叶窗。点一根烟，不弹烟灰，烧完了再点另外一根，直到隔壁的大妈从窗户里探出头来操着一口意大利口音的英语骂人。彼得也会在上学的路上对你说一声:“早安黛比!少抽点烟哦!”

烟雾会飘散到晴空中。如果污染环境算是一门艺术，那你一定是一位卓越艺术家。

抽完烟，就没什么应该做的事了。你回到房间，拉上窗帘。

房间里有烟和香水的味道，地板上随意摆放着几本书。阳光射不到的地方——像每个成年单身女性那样——还放着几个空酒瓶子。

你有书桌，很多年前还在读8年级的时候买的。现在抽屉里全是烟和打火机。

手机和电脑都是八百年不用的东西。因为你想不到用他们来做什么。社交固然是不必要的繁琐事，想要朋友可以去酒吧喝一杯，然后全世界都是你的朋友。

有烟，有酒，就解决了一切麻烦事。

你不需要为友情买单，只需要去便利店掏出假ID，把卷在一起的纸钞扔在油腻腻的收银台上，然后拿走廉价的酒精、水、纸和晒干的树叶。

混在一起，这些东西就成了城市污秽角落的天堂。

你躺回床上，听见大老远一声朝气蓬勃的“我走了！”

这一定是对面那个少年。

你想象着他的模样。栗色卷发，软绵绵地耷拉在额头上。他眼里总是有那样闪闪发光的东西，说是星星太过遥远，说是路边灯火又过于平淡无奇。

他让你想到五月夜里的风。仲夏未至，却已有了暖意。

那真是可惜，你最讨厌的就是五月。

五月是父亲去世的那个月。

繁星照耀，穿过旷野的轿车毫无征兆地偏离高速公路。

那条公路是野生鹿常出没的公路。

你最后看到的不过是报纸上骇人的文字和几张经过修修补补的照片。

因为撞到那只倒霉鹿的事，你还要赔偿当地不少钱——从你父亲大笔的遗产里出，当然。

父亲去世后，你就一个人搬来这里了。南加州，很火辣的地方。你一度希望这个地方能想打火机那样点燃你的心。但时隔多年，它并没有。

脉搏依旧是个未知数，低到只能维持生命。

靠烟火和烟灰找曾燃烧过的那一点热忱，在失效假ID里找自己活过的痕迹。不必悲伤，不必起起伏伏。

今年你多少岁来着？26？好像没那么大。你想到这里，又开始思考，我生日是什么时候来着？

不记得了。你还记得什么？

这么说来，你其实很羡慕对面那个男孩。彼得·帕克。你在心里默念这个名字。明明只是平凡无奇的11个字母，却像是和无忧宫有什么莫名的联系。

他是无忧宫里的王子，屹然处于悲惨世界，然而却不自知。他依旧快乐。

他才17岁。不知道旷野星辰下是死亡腐烂的气息。

他不知道烟雾刚吸入是呛鼻，是苦涩，但深吸几口气却又是难以忘怀的丝滑触感。比较像热巧克力和炉火烤过的棉花糖。只是，烟没有那股令人烦躁的甜。

但它们同样容易上瘾。

为什么我记得他的年龄却不记得自己的呢？你苦笑一下。可能是那个男孩太过于令人难忘。

他就像糖罐子，整个人被蜂蜜和糖浆裹起来。棉花糖的外表，巧克力的头发，和太妃糖的心。

整个人浸泡在糖霜里。

你就这么一直躺到下午。

只是躺着。有人说这是浪费青春年华，但你觉得，这只不过是换一种方式度过人生。躺着也是过，惶惶终日兢兢业业工作也是过，是人终会老去。

不如在福尔马林里面永驻青春。

躺着总会饿。你挣扎着爬出自己的“安乐窝”，下楼潦草地做了一个PBJ，两三下吃完了。明天是周六，气象台报道说会下雨。

明天必须去Costco买点东西。

你看着空空如也的橱柜，又起身去找车钥匙——二手的皮卡。你的第一辆车，大几率成为你最后一辆车。

16岁那年你好不容易考了驾照，得到了这部车。老，旧，漆都要掉了的车。刚开始实在是嫌弃，结果开着开着现在搬家到西边来都要带着它。

明天下午就去买东西。你拿出纸和小便签。

1.能多益酱

你写完这几个字发了会呆。然后又划掉。巧克力长胖。

1.能多益酱  
1.吐司  
2.草莓酱（这个应该稍微健康一点）  
3.复合果汁  
4.黄油/奶酪  
5.ham/培根

你顿了顿，然后自言自语道：“不要鸡蛋，也不要酸黄瓜。”

想着，发现窗外已经染上日暮的颜色。是橙，是赤，是黑。

你能看到太阳了。它躲闪着消失在不高的屋檐间。日落之时，是一天里你能在群楼的阴翳中看到太阳的唯一时刻。

多可笑。日落之时。

哪怕看到，也只是稍纵即逝的一闪而过。而对面那个少年，他整日沐浴在阳光里。

彼得·帕克，那个光里的男孩。

第二天，你起得很早。像每天早上一样去窗口点几根烟。

然后被隔壁阿姨骂。

你回到一如既往乱糟糟的房间，打开衣柜随便套上一件宽松的T恤衫，然后去找车钥匙。

这是夏天，盛行西风。

你开车沿着蜿蜒的公路到城郊。

你一个人住，完全没有必要去Costco那种以箱为单位计算物品的地方买东西。但你喜欢他们的烤鸡。

因为他们五美元一整只的烤鸡，仅此而已。

远方好像有雷声。你不以为然，继续开着车。后视镜里似乎闪过一个红色的身影，你也没在意。

你一只手操控着方向盘，一只手熟练地拿出一包未开封的烟，三下五除二地撕开外面的塑料包装，抽出一根塞进嘴里，再从热裤口袋里掏出打火机。

“不要把打火机放在牛仔裤口袋里。”你记得有人说过，但不记得具体是谁了。好像是个小男生。

“管他的。”你点燃了烟。

烟雾从点燃的地方慢慢飘散至空中，你摇下车窗，任由呼啸而过的风带走它。又来了，那种滑过喉咙细腻的质感。

车载音箱放着你叫不出名字的老歌，有的还有杂音。

Coz' I'm your lady, and you are my man... [1]太肉麻了，你跳过了这首曲子。

I saw my darling and my very best friend, walking...[2]放屁，老子没有朋友。你又跳过了。

Hiding in the shadows from the spies, Morocco moonlight in your eyes... 你没有再一次按下跳过的键。

卡萨布兰卡[3]。卡萨布兰卡。你默念到。你从来没有看过这部电影，只是听说过伊尔莎和里克的那些无关紧要的，被过度吹捧的爱情纠纷。

七十多年，他们的故事还没有被时间清理掉。本来的垃圾，被世人不负责任的评论抬高了价。

你打算弹一下烟灰，把手伸出窗外。一阵风划过手指。红色。

“开车不要抽烟哦!”是一个少年的声音。

蜘蛛侠，上报纸的那个英雄。当然，媒体和government更乐意把他理解为多管闲事抢了NYPD饭碗的中二异能人。

你看他一手扯着蛛丝，一手擒着从你手里夺过的香烟，荡远了。

你有点生气。那根烟才抽了一半! 太过分了! 

不过，嘿嘿，我还有一包。你像个傻子一样笑了笑，拿出那包刚打开的烟，再次抽出一根塞进嘴里。

这时，当你从裤口袋里拿出打火机时，一根蛛丝从开着的窗户外突然飞进来，抢走了你的打火机。

“不要把打火机放在口袋里。”

你突然睁大了眼睛。一模一样的声调起伏，发音，甚至说pocket这个词的时候过分强调的第一个音节。

你想那句话是彼得·帕克说的。

彼得·帕克，彼得·帕克，蜘蛛侠。

蜘蛛侠，蜘蛛侠，彼得·帕克。

远方传来一阵刺耳的鸣笛声，像是警钟大作，预示着不幸再次降临。前面一辆小轿车撞上了你的皮卡。

你听到金属刮擦，轮胎在地板上打滑，玻璃破碎。车灯忽闪忽闪地，呜呜呜的警报声几乎要振破耳膜。

“呃，那个，蜘蛛先生你能把我放下来了吗?”

你被一根蛛丝挂在路灯上，摇摇晃晃。

他说:“除非你保证以后开车不分心抽烟。”

你觉得自己无话可说。明明就是你影响我。

对面路灯上挂着一个骂骂嘞嘞的中年男人。他大喊:“先把我放下来!把我放下来!!”

愚蠢的胆小鬼，你想。

你低头眯着眼睛看了看两辆撞坏了的车。如果是新的皮卡你保证会把前边那辆可悲的小轿车撞个稀巴烂。

这时，蜘蛛侠突然搂起你的腰，扯断了蛛丝，稳稳当当地落在了地上。

你凌乱的头发弄得他颈窝痒痒的，带着沐浴露的清香和一点烟味。

面具下的他脸红了。但你看不见。

“我准你碰我的腰了吗?”你微微有些低沉的声音缓缓响起，如果用乐器来形容的话，应该是中提琴。

或者更低。

他觉得自己的思绪被那声音抽得很远很远。

然而转眼间却又被一阵笑声拉回来。

“噗哈哈哈你真的信了。”你不知道自己眼里尽是让他心动的笑意，也不知道T恤肩膀处撞车的时候被划破了，黑色的肩带露了出来。

他不知道自己诶肌肉线条在紧身衣下显得格外性感，也不知道自己喉咙里支支吾吾以为没有发出来的声音全被女生听到了。

一切皆在不言之中。

但最可怜的是那个中年男人。他不知道自己为什么要呆在公路到中间感受这种令人尴尬的暖昧气氛，也不知道自己造了什么孽要在买完烤鸡从Costco回家的路上跟一辆美国生产的皮卡发生交通事故。

蜘蛛侠送你回了家，你执意要留他吃点什么——为报答他的救命之恩。

皮卡已经被保险公司的人拖走了，赔钱的事还没定好，那个可怜的人一屁股坐在警车旁的地板上，打开还热乎着的烤鸡，丝毫不顾自己的形象地吃着。

“呃，蜘蛛先生，你想吃点什么吗?我是说，很感谢你今天救了我一命。”你歪着头问他。

他似乎思考了一会儿，然后抬起头，支支吾吾的样子完全没有在外面救人的那个硬气。

“我能要，一个...我是说...一个PBJ吗?”

你怔住了，觉得好笑但又难以笑出声来。蜘蛛侠到我家来，想要一个三明治。

但很不幸，你打开冰箱，发现果酱已经用光了。

“Well, well，这可就是PB没有J了。”

于是，你给他做了一个巨大的花生酱三明治。

你能感知到他接过这份黑暗料理的时候是有点犹豫的，但他还是吃下去了。

好像每一口都很艰难。你看着他，突然玩心大起。

还剩最后一口，他无声地咀嚼着。

待他“艰难地”咽下最后一口，你开口了。

“其实，如果你不喜欢花生酱的话，我家有能多益。”

彼得觉得自己倒霉极了。为什么，我要把面罩放在一个这样不舒服的地方，吃一个三层花生酱三明治呢? 为什么，她要在我吃完以后又告诉我她家有巧克力酱呢? 

如果我早点问就好了... 只可惜人生不是“如果”构成的。

你笑了，几乎能想象出他面具下的表情。

“那么，黛比...”他突然闭上了嘴。

你停下来，眯了眯眼睛。

“你怎么知道我叫黛比?”

你早就知道真相了。从他不让你把打火机放在口袋里的那一刻起——彼得·帕克和蜘蛛侠这两个词中间需要划上等号。

“怎么样?彼得·帕克先生?”

你再一次笑了。不同于那种嘲讽的表情，而是真心的，友善的笑容。

彼得·帕克=蜘蛛侠，多有趣的等式。

他抓了抓后脑勺，一把扯下了面罩，他脸涨得通红，蜜糖似的眼睛一动不动地盯着你。

“So...”你挑挑眉毛，逃出一根烟来，发现打火机在路上就被他抢走了。你直起身子，从放杂物的抽屉里找出备用的打火机，点燃那根烟。

“烟雾报警器...”他突然出声。

“被我拆掉了。”

... 

从那天起，彼得就经常来你家做做客。似乎是这种知道他秘密的不寻常，使本来毫无关系的两人成了朋友。

他偷偷把你的烟都藏起来了，然后给你买了一大袋子棒棒糖。

平常他来做客，不过就是两个人蜷缩在沙发里打x-box，吃棒棒糖，聊聊最近发生了什么。他给你介绍了很多你曾经甚至不屑一顾的东西——电子产品，城里的甜品店，好看的杂志。

邻居都好奇从什么时候开始你的家里传出了不是烟雾的东西。

“她开始做饭了?”

那其实是烧糊食材的味道。

四月的最后一天晚上，他又来了。带着又一袋棒棒糖。

你打开门，第一件事就是抢过他的袋子。

“无糖棒棒糖?彼得，不得不说，你真是越来越得寸进尺了。”你嘟哝着，拆开一支塞进嘴里。他没说什么，只是走了进来。“话说，你今天来干嘛？”

“明天你有什么安排吗?”他问。他回避了你的问题。

你拿出嘴里的糖，思考了一会儿。“有，去扫墓。”

他似乎在犹豫自己是否应该继续下去。

“谁的墓?哦，问就是了，我爸。”

你自言自语到。

他看到你蓝色的眼睛里第一次有了不同于麻木，不屑或者快乐的感情。像是冰山，融化。但他怎敢断言那是伤感? 

“彼得，你是我的朋友吗?”

他怔住了。朋友，这不是他想要的。

你一动不动地盯着他，深望进他那双眼睛，渴望能找到肯定。  
但他竟然扯出了一个微笑，一个比哭还难看的笑。

“当然。”

你开始滔滔不绝地跟他讲你的父亲。那些你曾埋藏在内心最深处的，不愿暴露出来的记忆，如今却向一个邻居娓娓道来。宛如知己一般，不是吗？彼得觉得自己的心里有一块东西在一点点破碎，像是满是疮疤的皮肉，一碰就痛到窒息。开心点啊，她说你是她最好的朋友。

“不早了吧...”你看看他，没发现他眼里的失落。

他低着头。

“我不想做你的朋友。”他小声说。

他猛地站起身，这时你才发现他到底有多高。他低头看向你，四目相对。你觉得自己仿佛置身于漩涡激流之中，被风刮得找不到方向。

“黛比，我...我喜欢你。”

你惊恐地睁大了眼睛，不敢相信他说的话。这是真的吗？有人喜欢我？你想。他能看见你眼里泛起的涟漪，似乎是得到了自己想要的答案。

我也喜欢你，彼得。这句话被他的吻堵住。很显然，彼得的吻技并不好。只是蜻蜓点水般地触碰你的双唇，轻轻吸吮，然后又离开。

“这是你的初吻吗？”你问，不带有任何调情或者嘲笑的意味，只是单纯的好奇罢了。

他的脸又变成通红的了，像是煮熟的虾一样。秀色可餐，你突然有了一些不纯洁的想法。

“既然我夺走了你的初吻...那么，我能顺便夺走你的///初///夜吗？”你轻轻踮起脚，双臂环住他，在他耳边坏心眼地呼气。

他僵住了。

“噗哈哈哈哈，我逗你玩的。”你在他脸上狠狠印下一个吻，然后紧紧抱住他。“我也喜欢你，彼得。我也喜欢你。”

“这可不行...”你疑惑地抬起头。他微微眯着眼，有些青涩地再次吻住你。只是这个吻不同于上一个的温柔，反而带着些霸道和强势。

他一手插入你的头发，抚弄发梢。另一只手就不那么正经了，他在轻触你的脊背，像顺毛一样从后颈一直划到了尾椎骨处。你也不甘示弱，把手探入他宽大的T恤，顺着沟壑勾勒着他的肌肉线条。你们两的下身紧紧贴合着，隔着布料，你能感受到他的火热的欲望。

他猛地把你压在沙发上，一条腿卡入你的腿间。

你不住要调侃：“你从哪儿学的这些？”

他没有回答，而是轻吻你的耳垂。你觉得全身传过了一阵电流，从头顶一直到脚尖。他感受到了这微笑的颤抖，竟然变本加厉地去撕咬你的耳垂和颈脖。

“哈，彼得...哈，别...”你不能阻止嘴里粘腻的呻吟声冲出唇齿的禁锢。

他直起身子，褪下T恤，露出精壮的身躯。你不由地咽了咽口水。他继续俯下身子，扯下了你的上衣。但彼得怎么也不能解开你的bra。这让他有点焦急，或者丢脸。于是他放弃了胸的主意，顺利地扯下你的紧身裤。把炽热的唇贴上你的大腿。

你早就湿了。必须承认。可能是他脱衣服的时候，可能是他轻吻你耳垂的时候，甚至更早。

他一只手指拎着你湿透的底裤，歪着头无邪地望着你。这一瞬间让你有种自己在教坏孩子的感觉。

然而下一秒，他的行为让你不住地呼出了声。彼得埋下头，不算娴熟的技术，你必须说。他试探地用舌尖舔舐着泥泞不堪的下身，引起你阵阵呻吟。他顿了顿，抬起头，看到你眼神迷离享受到样子，便又埋下头去，整个含住。你觉得自己全身都在颤抖。

“说，说好的...第一...第一次呢？”

他又抬起头，一脸天真地看着你。 “我做了点功课。”

该死的书呆子。

你顾不上思考，被他弄得几乎要放下尊严求饶。

不行。alpha岂能被一个纯情小男生压在下面求饶。

你向上缩了缩，拒绝了他的盛情。彼得有些不解地望着你。你做起来，像猎豹捕食一样往前一扑，把他摁在沙发上。你粗暴地扯下他的两层裤子，用湿润的穴口蹭蹭他，开心地看他喘粗气的样子。

你缓缓坐了下去，拉住他的手，让他扶住你的腰肢。他却不老实，从纤细的腰肢一直往下，然后落在了圆润的臀部。他轻轻地揉了揉，你有些吃惊地望着他，然后一下坐到底。他手一紧，然后又有些不好意思地松开。

你们两都觉得头皮发麻，快感驱使着身体不停地上上下下。肉体撞击的声音令人脸红，你不能控制自己的呻吟声，只是顺着最原始的欲望，发泄着自己。

“我想我不喜欢你...”他开口了，你心头一紧。

“我爱你。”

...

第二天早上，你从彼得的怀抱里醒来。他双臂环绕着你，把你搂进他的胸膛。你想要起身。

毕竟今天还要去公墓。

他也迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，阻止了你逃跑的意图。

“生日快乐。我爱你。”他吻了吻你的头顶。你觉得有什么东西融化了，融化在五月他的怀抱和亲吻里。还有些什么，沉没在一片黑海里的记忆，被他捞了起来。

“忘记那些不快乐的东西，好吗？”

“以后你有我。”

你可能在哭吧。但只是可能。

毕竟一个alpha，是不会承认自己在哭的。

——————————————番外（沙雕一下）

“彼得，我今年多大来着？”

“我...我不知道”

“那我大你几岁？”

“不太清楚...或许你看看你的ID就知道了。”

“em....不太可行。”

“为什么？”

“我的ID是假的。”

“为什么？”

“因为我想喝酒...”

“所以说你应该还不到21岁。”

于是你们俩就开始非常认真地研究年龄的问题。

（作者想要bb一小下，看驾照啊！！！！！！！！

**Author's Note:**

> [1]The Power Of Love by Celine Dion  
[2]Sad Movies by SUE THOMPSON  
[3]Casablanca 又名《北非谍影》


End file.
